Victreebel (Pokémon)
|} Victreebel (Japanese: ウツボット Utsubot) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from when exposed to a Leaf Stone. It is the final form of . Biology Victreebel has a bell-shaped body with a gaping mouth that has two sharp teeth. Its semicircular eyes appear directly under its mouth and it has several dark green spots on its body. Covering Victreebel's mouth is a leaf with a long, brown, yellow-tipped vine growing out of it. The vine is flicked to mimic an animal in order to attract prey. Victreebel also produces a sweet scent to further aid in luring its victims. Acid that has dissolved numerous prey animals becomes sweeter and even more effective at attracting prey. It can be found in small groups and is territorial. In the manga, Victreebel has been shown to hoard food, usually small birds and rodents, and collect Leaf Stones to perform evolution rituals at night to help Weepinbell become more Victreebel. Victreebel lives in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances James's Victreebel James had two separate Victreebel (traded for each other in Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid), both of which evolved from while in his possession. His second Victreebel was expelled from the group by Jessie after it attacked her. It landed near James's first Victreebel, both Pokémon fell instantly in love, and they hopped off together into the forest. They have not been seen since. Other A Victreebel appeared in Danger, Sweet as Honey! as a resident of Honey Island. stumbled upon it and had a look inside its mouth. Knowing how dangerous it was, and tried to drag him away, but Victreebel woke up and bit Meowth instead. Pikachu and Axew managed to pull Meowth out, but Meowth was in the process. Multiple Victreebel appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic!, under the ownership of Ramos. They attacked when he accidentally broke the fence of Ramos' ranch, but they were stopped through the intervention of Ramos himself. Minor appearances Victreebel debuted in Pokémon Scent-sation! as one of the Pokémon in Celadon Gym. A Victreebel appeared in The Kangaskhan Kid. A Victreebel appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers during the evolution party in Stone Town. A Victreebel appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. Multiple Victreebel appeared in The Power of One. Multiple Victreebel appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Victreebel appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest and Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Multiple Victreebel made brief cameo appearances in Destiny Deoxys. A Victreebel appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Multiple Victreebel made brief cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Victreebel made a cameo appearance in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A 's Victreebel appeared in Under the Pledging Tree!. A Victreebel appeared in Alola, Kanto!, where it and a got into a fight with some and a , which had to break up. In Pokémon Origins ]] 's Victreebel appeared in File 3: Giovanni. It went up against Giovanni's and lost in one hit. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Long Live the Nidoking!, was caught by a Victreebel in the . In the next round, A Hollow Victreebel, he was to be used as food in an evolutionary ritual for several Bellsprout and Weepinbell. He used a Poké Flute and a Poké Doll to disrupt the ritual and escape. In the process, he captured a Victreebel, which he used to battle the that was after him. By morning, Red had several Safari Zone Pokémon, including multiple Victreebel. Erika has a Victreebel, which first appeared as a Bellsprout during her with in Meanvile Vileplume!. It evolved into a Victreebel prior to Whacked by Marowak!. In Three Cheers for Chikorita, manages to catch a Victreebel in her quest to fill the Pokédex. During the fight, Professor Elm's comes looking for Crystal, prompting Victreebel to sneakily use Chikorita as a living shield to defend itself from 's attacks. A Victreebel appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Cave}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 14, Forever Level 63, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Hippowdon Temple}} |area=Windy Prairie‎ (Normal Mode A & S)}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |area=Treetops: Soothing Shore}} |area=Chill Battle: Garden Keepers}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Zaffiro Coast: Stage 630}} |area=Distortion Land: Breezy Grasslands (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation I-V Generation VI onward Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Leaf Tornado|Grass|Special|65|90|10||'}} By TM/HM By |Acid Spray|Poison|Special|40|100|20|*|'}} |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10|*|'}} |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15||'}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5|*}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Leech Life|Bug|Physical|80|100|10|‡}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||'}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Power Whip|Grass|Physical|120|85|10||'}} |Strength Sap|Grass|Status|—|100|10| }} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Weather Ball|Normal|Special|50|100|10}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=070 |name2=Weepinbell |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=071 |name3=Victreebel |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * In Generation I, Victreebel has the highest index number of all non-glitch Pokémon. * Despite learning through breeding, Victreebel and its cannot learn it through TM28. Origin Victreebel and its pre-evolutions are based upon carnivorous s. Name origin Victreebel seems to be a combination of victory (corrupted to make a pun on tree) and bell (referring to its bell-like shape). The maximum number of characters possible to make up a Pokémon's name in Generation I was ten, and this is likely the reason for the misspelling of bell as bel. Utsubot is derived from 靫葛 utsubokazura (pitcher plant). It may also be based on 壷 tsubo (jar) or ポット pot (relative to bot), referring to its shape. It could also draw from botanical. In other languages |fr=Empiflor|frmeaning=From and . |es=Victreebel|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sarzenia|demeaning=From |it=Victreebel|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=우츠보트 Uchubot|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=大食花 Daaihjihfā|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Flower with big appetite" |zh_cmn=大食花 Dàshíhuā|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Flower with big appetite" |hi=विक्टरीबेल Victreebell|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Виктрибел Viktribel|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * James's Victreebel Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Sarzenia es:Victreebel fr:Empiflor it:Victreebel ja:ウツボット zh:大食花